User blog:Fire InThe Hole/WHAT UPDATE/There is no archive/2014
This is the 2014 section of the archive blog of the the WHAT UPDATE blog. Updaet #007 12/27/14 Morony squared, I can barely find time to update this. My activities for the rest of this year are pretty low. I have the following things to do: - Downwards needs to proceed to the ending pretty soon. - A Walk Through The Fields is nowhere near finished and needs serious rewriting. - I want to write another story that started on the Doomed Timeline. - I have stuff to do at the Pet Creator. Aside from all of this, I have roughly 30 books to read for four languages in the coming year. I will not enter inactivity, but I surely won't have a lot of time to do things. Updaet #006 12/5/14 Jeeze, updating this is a little forgotten. I've been incorporating all kinds of quasicanonish things into Downwards. Nutik will appear in it (heh, I didn't ask him but hey, I am writing it all alone) as well. The artwork is done (for now). Nobody gives a shit about it. I don't give a shit about the fact that I know nobody gives a chip. Oh well. Updaet #005 11/26/14 I finally get to writing this. It's hard to find time for this as my parents are really looking at what I do with my phone. I'm now running the Pet Creator, I've swept my Rantbox a bit, I've updated my user page, I called Josewong Josewrong and Downwards is making a bit of sense now. Oh right, I finished the 2048 pet. LOOD PLS ADD. I am also nearly done with the artworks of RavingFireball so far. I just got an idea for a pet for the AC: A Lemonwheeler called Samluel. Why? I have no idea. Updaet #004 11/17/14 Been unable to write an updaet for a feckign week. I've written more storyline and my attaempt at making a scanned drawing digital is around 20% done by now. I've got an idea for the reserved 2048 spot in AC9 - it will be related to that game with the same name - and I already know I'm doing a bunch of Stackers for that. Also, today's me dad's birthday - he's now 46. I still hate his wife for marrying him and he still doesn't react to anything I send or whatever. I intend to do something later this evening (timezone GMT +1 i.e. it is evening here.) Updaet #003 11/10/14 I overstaeted in #001 as writing is slow as feck by phone. However, I did write, and T'Hooth-Krater appears in Downwards because artefacts (why trust me with something that oddly powerful? Doesn't anyone notice how insane I can be? ;D) Josewong's question about (Soul)(u)BURB still puzzles me. It seems complete incoherent rambling. Also, Creativity Is Good Because It Helps Create Ideas. Past week was something of a shenannigansweek because of few lessons. I will keep active, but at a lower rate. Updaet #002 11/8/14 More storyline for Downwards, 'standardised' RavingFireball because of an awesome suggestion. He is an SFlame, but pretty much retains a humanoid form permanently. I intend to elaborate on how he 'evolved' from Ranger to a SoulFlame. Updaet #001 11/6/14 Started this (b)log. My user page will be acquiring a fair amount of subpaeg over the coming year or so, given that nobody confiscates my phone. Category:Blog posts